Boom Bus
| mindmg = 48 | maxdmg = 72 | range = 1-4 | line of fire = Indirect | game file name = veh_boomBus }} __TOC__ Overview Zoey has outfitted the Boom Bus with sonic blasts that STUN attacking armies! The Boom Bus was a limited time promotional unit originally released on the weekend of May 3rd, 2013. Due to popular demand, Z2Live brought back the ability to produce this unit on the weekend of July 19th, 2013. Surprisingly, this limited time unit does not cost and can be produced in the Vehicle Factory using resources. The Boom Bus has a variety of attacks, most of which are area-of-effect stuns that deal moderate damage. The broad area, combined with exceptionally high base stun rates, allow the Boom Bus to potentially stun large portions of an enemy formation in a single shot. Z2 had recently nerfed the unit as it no longer has 200% stun chance The Boom Bus can also research and unlock an attack called, Brown Noise. This attack affects the entire field, with an exceptionally high chance for stunning. The farther the targets from the Boom Bus, the decreased of stunning. A Boom Bus placed in the center of the front row can stun the entire enemy army if they consist of legitimate targets (i.e., Soldiers, Civilians and Critters). When placed in the 2nd row, the chance to stun the enemy's rear ranks decreases to 50%. The Boom Bus' Brown Noise attack is least effective from the rear row. A couple of Boom Buses fielded in battle can potentially lock down the opposing, non-Vehicle army. For this reason, the Boom Bus is the preferred unit when dealing with Raiders and Critters. Attacks Infrasound Array= | damage3 = 52-79 | damage4 = 57-86 | damage5 = 57-86 | damage6 = 62-93 | targets = Ground, Air | targetbox-rows = 10 | notes = | game file name = sonic_boom }} }} |-| Ultrasound Array= | damage3 = 84-103 | damage4 = 92-112 | damage5 = 92-112 | damage6 = 100-122 | targets = Ground, Air | targetbox-rows = 10 | notes = | game file name = ultrasonic_shriek }} }} |-| Auxiliary Blasters= | damage4 = 43-100 | damage5 = 43-100 | damage6 = 46-109 | cost = | targets = Soldier, Civilian, Critter | targetbox-rows = 11 | game file name = brown_noise }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | uv1 = 13 | uv2 = 16 | uv3 = 20 | uv4 = 23 | uv5 = 27 | uv6 = 30 | spreward1 = 32 | spreward2 = 40 | spreward3 = 44 | spreward4 = 52 | spreward5 = 60 | spreward6 = 64 | goldreward1 = 160 | goldreward2 = 200 | goldreward3 = 220 | goldreward4 = 260 | goldreward5 = 300 | goldreward6 = 320 | notes = }} Cost:0 Updates 2.9.8 * Cold immunity removed 3.1 * Sonic boom statistics stun from 200% to 50% *Ultrasonic Shriek stun from 120% to 0 *Brown Noisestun to 200% to 80% and damaged reduced to half.